Primary Antagonists
Primary Antagonists are the major villains on the HBO original series True Blood. Each season always has both a main antagonist and a secondary antagonist, and each season uses a different set of antagonists. The main antagonist is usually the center of a season's primary storyarc and is the final, most prominent and formidable villain, while the secondary antagonist is involved in another plotline happening within the same season but is usually defeated before the season's end. An example includes Maryann Forrester, the Bon Temps, Louisiana, Season 2 main antagonist and Steve Newlin, the secondary antagonist through the Dallas, Texas, Season 2 storyarc. Seasonal Antagonists Season 1 *''Main Antagonist:'' Rene Lenier/Drew Marshall *''Secondary Antagonist:'' Maryann Forrester ReneBigBad.png|Rene Lenier|link=Drew Marshall MaryannBigBad.png|Maryann Forrester|link=Maryann Forrester Season 2 *''Main Antagonist:'' Maryann Forrester *''Secondary Antagonists:'' Steve Newlin, Sarah Newlin and Gabe MaryAnn-and-Daphne-425x237.png|Maryann Forrester|link=Maryann Forrester SteveSarah.png|Steve and Sarah Newlin|link=Light of Day Institute Season 3 *''Main Antagonist:'' Russell Edgington *''Secondary Antagonists:'' Cooter, Debbie Pelt, Lorena Krasiki RussellBigBad.png|Russell Edgington|link=Russell CootTB.png|Cooter|link=Cooter DebbieBigBad.png|Debbie Pelt|link=Debbie Pelt Season 4 *''Main Antagonist:'' Marnie Stonebrook *''Secondary Antagonist:'' Antonia Gavilan and Roy MarnieBigBad4x10.png|Marnie Stonebrook|link=Marnie Stonebrook 890969.png|Roy|link=Roy AntoniaBigBad.png|Antonia|link=Antonina Gavilan Season 5 *''Main Antagonist:'' Salome Agrippa and Lilith *''Secondary Antagonists:'' The Authority, Sweetie Des Arts and Bud Dearborne SalomeBigBad.png|Salome Agrippa|link=Salome Agrippa LilithInBlood.png|Lilith|link=Lilith AuthorityThree5x07.png|The Authority|link=The Authority Season 6 *''Main Antagonist:'' Sarah Newlin and Macklyn Warlow *''Secondary Antagonists:'' Truman Burrell and Lilith SaraNewlin.png|Sarah Newlin|link=Sarah Newlin Warlow.png|Warlow|link=Macklyn Warlow LilithBigBadS6.png|Lilith|link=Lilith Season 7 *''Main Antagonist:'' Mr. Gus and Sarah Newlin *''Secondary Antagonists:'' Hep-V Vamps and Violet Mazurski MrGusBigBad.png|Mr. Gus|link=Mr. Gus SarahBigBad7x07.png|Sarah Newlin|link=Sarah Newlin HepV6x10.png|Hep-V Vamps|link=Hep-V Vamps Notes * Season 4 had two main antagonists. Antonia Gavilán de Logroño was the main antagonist of the season. However, she later became remorseful and Marnie Stonebrook took on the role. * Season 5 also had two main antagonists. Salome Agrippa and Lilith. Salome is the one who did most of the stuff, however, Lilith is essentially the one controlling the actions. * Season 6 had three main antagonists. Truman Burrell was the main antagonist in the first three episodes. Then Sarah Newlin took on the role, pushing Truman to lock up Willa and continue on with the mission. After Truman and Sarah were both defeated, Macklyn Warlow took on the role. However, he was only the big bad for one episode. * Season 7 had three main antagonists. The Hep-V Vamps were main antagonists for the seasons first half before being defeated shortly into it. Mr. Gus was a main antagonist for the second half, although he was mainly more of a threat than a straight out antagonist as he never really did anything to the protagonists and worked with them for the most part. Sarah Newlin was the biggest of the bads, being the cause of all of the seasons major events, from Bill's death to the Yakuza coming to town to the Hep-V vamp attacks. *Despite the show's main plotline involving vampires, they have only been the main antagonist of a season twice with Salome/Lilith for Season 5 and Russell for Season 3. * Truman Burrell referred to them as "Big Bads" when he claimed that he was not the new Big Bad in town. Ironically, the true big bad was his partner and girlfriend Sarah Newlin. * Usually there are two major plotlines in a season with one having the main antagonist and the other involving the secondary. Such as: ** The Killer was the main plotline in Season 1, however, Tara was involved in a secondary storyline that included the season's secondary antagonist, Maryann Forrester. ** The Maenad plot line was the main and final plot of Season 2, however, some portion of the season had Sookie, Bill, Eric and others focused on Steve Newlin and The Fellowship of the Sun. ** Season 3 had most of its major characters involved in the Russell Edgington. ** Season 4 is one of the only seasons to have most of its plotlines focused on the main one. Sookie, Bill, Eric, Tara, Holly, Pam, Lafayette, Jesus, and briefly Jason were all devoted to the witch storyline, although Jason had a subplot involving Crystal and Felton. ** Season 5's main story was The Authority and Lilith, however, back in Bon Temps, most of the residents were dealing with the "Obama's". ** Season 6 had Sarah Newlin and Hep-V/Vamp Camp as its main plot but back in Bon Temps, Sookie was dealing with her own plot involving Warlow. Category:Definition Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:True Blood Category:Main Antagonists